1. Technical Field
This invention relates to speech signal processing. In particular, the invention relates to multi-channel speech signal processing system.
2. Related Art
Speech signal processing may be performed in a noisy background, such as in a vehicle. In hands-free telephones or other communications devices, noise suppression may be needed to ensure reliable communication. The amplitudes and frequencies of the noise may vary temporally.
The suppression of signals transmitted by loudspeakers and received by the microphone(s), may be desired because echoes may affect the quality and intelligibility of voice conversation. Unfortunately, different convergence properties of adaptive beamformers and echo canceling may require excessive hardware and computational requirements. Therefore, there is a need to improve acoustic properties in speech signal processing with enhanced (SNR) and echo compensation.